2005–06 NBA season
The 2005–06 NBA season was the 60th season of the National Basketball Association. It began on November 1, 2005 and ran through April 19, 2006. The Miami Heat were crowned NBA champions, defeating the Dallas Mavericks in the NBA Finals, 4–2. Notable occurrences *A new league dress code was put into effect at the beginning of the year by commissioner David Stern. *The Miami Heat win their first NBA championship in franchise history. They become the third franchise (joining the 1969 Boston Celtics and 1977 Portland Trail Blazers) to win the NBA Finals after losing the first two games. They are also the first of the four 1988/89 expansion franchises to win a championship. *The All-Star Game was played on February 19, 2006 at the Toyota Center in Houston with the East beating the West 122–120. LeBron James of the Cleveland Cavaliers won the game's MVP honors. *This season marked the first season of the Charlotte Bobcats in their new arena in downtown Charlotte. *Due to the damages caused by Hurricane Katrina, the New Orleans Hornets played 32 regular season games in the Ford Center in Oklahoma City, 6 games at LSU's Pete Maravich Assembly Center, and just 3 games at the New Orleans Arena in New Orleans in March.1 Due to the split, the team was officially referred to as the New Orleans/Oklahoma City Hornets. *This season marked the first under the NBA's new Collective Bargaining Agreement, agreed upon by the owners and the player union on June 21. *The season was marked by the 30th anniversary of the absorption of four American Basketball Association members into the league: The Indiana Pacers, the New Jersey Nets, the Denver Nuggets and the San Antonio Spurs all joined in 1976. *On January 22, 2006, Los Angeles Lakers guard Kobe Bryant scored 81 points in a game against the Toronto Raptors. This was the second-highest single game scoring total in league history, second only to Wilt Chamberlain's 100-point game in 1962. *Scottie Pippen (Bulls), Karl Malone (Jazz), and Reggie Miller (Pacers) had their numbers retired by their respective franchises. *The NBA held the Hardwood Classics program for the fifth straight season. The Bulls, Rockets, Clippers, Grizzlies, Heat, Nets, Knicks, Magic, Suns, Sonics, and Wizards all took part by wearing throwback jerseys for select games. *On the last day of the regular season, Ray Allen broke the single season record for most three-pointers, at 269.2 *The NBA Finals was jokingly referred to as the "American Airlines" series since both competing teams played in an arena sponsored by the same airline. The Miami Heat play their games at AmericanAirlines Arena while the Dallas Mavericks reside in the American Airlines Center. *All five teams in the Central Division made the playoffs, marking the first time all teams in a division made the playoffs since the entire Midwest Division made it in 20 years before. *The Los Angeles Clippers made it back to the playoffs since 1997 and won their first playoff series since 1976 when they were still known as the Buffalo Braves. *The Los Angeles Lakers and Minnesota Timberwolves sport a patch in their warmups in memory of Hall of Fame player George Mikan, who passed away June 1, 2005 at the age of 80. Final standings Eastern Conference | valign="top" width="34%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} Western Conference | valign="top" width="34%"| | valign="top" width="33%"| |} *x - Clinched playoff berth *y - Clinched division title *z - Clinched top conference record *(1) – (8) - Playoff seedings *'C' - NBA Champions 3 Statistics leaders NBA awards *'Most Valuable Player:' Steve Nash, Phoenix Suns *'Finals MVP:' Dwyane Wade, Miami Heat *'Rookie of the Year:' Chris Paul, New Orleans/Oklahoma City Hornets *'Defensive Player of the Year:' Ben Wallace, Detroit Pistons *'Sixth Man of the Year:' Mike Miller, Memphis Grizzlies *'Most Improved Player:' Boris Diaw, Phoenix Suns *'Coach of the Year:' Avery Johnson, Dallas Mavericks *'Executive of the Year:' Elgin Baylor, Los Angeles Clippers *'Sportsmanship Award:' Elton Brand, Los Angeles Clippers *'All-NBA First Team:' **F LeBron James - Cleveland Cavaliers **F Dirk Nowitzki - Dallas Mavericks **C Shaquille O'Neal - Miami Heat **G Kobe Bryant - Los Angeles Lakers **G Steve Nash - Phoenix Suns *'All-NBA Second Team:' **F Elton Brand - Los Angeles Clippers **F Tim Duncan - San Antonio Spurs **C Ben Wallace - Detroit Pistons **G Dwyane Wade - Miami Heat **G Chauncey Billups - Detroit Pistons *'All-NBA Third Team:' **F Shawn Marion - Phoenix Suns **F Carmelo Anthony - Denver Nuggets **C Yao Ming - Houston Rockets **G Allen Iverson - Philadelphia 76ers **G Gilbert Arenas - Washington Wizards *'NBA All-Defensive First Team:' **Bruce Bowen - San Antonio Spurs **Ben Wallace - Detroit Pistons **Andrei Kirilenko - Utah Jazz **Ron Artest - Sacramento Kings **Kobe Bryant - Los Angeles Lakers **Jason Kidd - New Jersey Nets *'NBA All-Defensive Second Team:' **Tim Duncan - San Antonio Spurs **Chauncey Billups - Detroit Pistons **Kevin Garnett - Minnesota Timberwolves **Marcus Camby - Denver Nuggets **Tayshaun Prince - Detroit Pistons *'All-NBA Rookie First Team:' **Chris Paul - New Orleans/Oklahoma City Hornets **Charlie Villanueva - Toronto Raptors **Andrew Bogut - Milwaukee Bucks **Deron Williams - Utah Jazz **Channing Frye - New York Knicks *'All-NBA Rookie Second Team:' **Danny Granger - Indiana Pacers **Raymond Felton - Charlotte Bobcats **Luther Head - Houston Rockets **Marvin Williams - Atlanta Hawks **Ryan Gomes - Boston Celtics Category:NBA season